


【ly²/17:00】酒壮怂人胆

by yuanjiubushijiu



Category: kpl, ly²
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanjiubushijiu/pseuds/yuanjiubushijiu
Summary: 麟羽X蓝柚；酒后驾驶，存在轻微捆绑and少量西装
Relationships: 麟羽/蓝柚
Kudos: 2





	【ly²/17:00】酒壮怂人胆

**Author's Note:**

> tag：＃ly² ＃ly²如光相随 ＃新年联文
> 
> 剧情别过脑子，人物OOC是我的，甜甜的糖和香香的肉就留给ly² 和各位吧(*˙︶˙*)☆*°

麟羽不知道自己是什么时候惦记上蓝柚的，又或者说他说不清是从什么时候开始，蓝柚对于他而言，不再是以一个普通队友的身份存在了。

麟羽对蓝柚好众人皆知，论存在感麟羽在蓝柚的世界里排第二就没人敢称第一：每天几乎是挂件一般跟蓝柚处在一起，直播间里时不时的入镜，饮料夜宵永远有多带的一份，深夜光速下播陪着蓝柚去吃海底捞，把蓝柚喜欢吃的东西一样一样记在记事本里专门点给他吃……即使他嘴上不承认。

从一口一个的柚子哥到采访中不自知地脱口而出的我的蓝柚，自作镇定地噤声用余光偷瞄蓝柚的反应。麟羽并不是单纯地对男人感兴趣，如果是这样，蓝柚并不是一个非常明智的选择对象。以他自身优越的条件，想要享受身边莺歌燕舞还不容易，但他就是只对蓝柚感兴趣。麟羽觉得自己是喜欢蓝柚的，对，想做他男朋友的那种喜欢。  
他承认，他对蓝柚好是有动机的，但是麟羽认为这种感情蓝柚没必要知道，因为以蓝柚的性格来看，这种感情可能会把蓝柚吓跑，那这样他们连朋友都没法做。

麟羽天真的以为他能控制好自己的感情，不会泄露。他以为只要蓝柚一天不谈恋爱，他就可以一直腻在蓝柚身边，只是他没想到有一天他的贪欲冲破理智吞没他自己。

赛场上的激烈角逐终于可以告一段落，KPL年终庆典的晚宴上，所有人都玩的很尽兴，AG的队员更是如此。作为一只联盟内的元老战队，在经历了与冠军擦肩而过降级重组等太多大起大落之后，终于捧起了那座属于他们的银龙杯，简直是电竞小说的完美的现实写照。庆贺的酒一杯杯下肚，晚宴结束后队员又在KTV包了包厢狂欢。酒过三巡，不少人都醉倒在沙发上。麟羽也喝了不少，还好酒量还算不错，摇摇晃晃地站起来出门去解解烟瘾。这一去半天没回，坐在一旁喝着果汁的蓝柚有些担心，跟队员招呼一声就去找麟羽。

蓝柚找到麟羽的时候，他刚出去抽完烟回来，冷风一吹酒劲上来，思维都有点混沌，找不到回包厢的路了。蓝柚赶紧上去架着他，麟羽定了定神勉强看清了来人，也不走了，凑到蓝柚面前直勾勾地盯着他的脸看。蓝柚被这个醉鬼盯得面上发红，推了推麟羽想要拉开距离，却没想被麟羽拽进了旁边一间空的包厢。

包厢里没有开灯，蓝柚还没来得及适应黑暗，就被唇上的柔软触感惊地瞪大了眼睛——麟羽吻了他。

对没错，麟羽吻了他。在KTV的一个空旷无人的包厢内，麟羽把蓝柚摁在贴着黑色吸音棉的墙壁上，交换了一个混合了酒气与尼古丁味的吻。蓝柚有些发懵，任由麟羽抱着自己，把头抵在自己肩上，听着他在自己耳边一遍一遍的说着他有多喜欢自己。突入起来的告白让蓝柚无所适从，他面上发红地推推麟羽，小小声的告诉他：你喝醉了。

喝了酒的麟羽脑子也不甚清醒，以为蓝柚是要拒绝自己，头脑一热又亲了上去。这次是带着急切的渴求的，亲吻都带了些狠劲，蓝柚推不开他，被亲的晕晕乎乎的，腿都有些发软。蓝柚抵着他，一面把身体往后躲闪着企图远离麟羽，因为他不想让麟羽发现，紧紧是一个亲吻，自己就难以抑制地起了生理反应。蓝柚是喜欢麟羽的，但是他从来不想让麟羽知道，生怕这种感情会让麟羽厌恶自己。

察觉到了他的躲闪，麟羽更进一步贴了上来，蓝柚能感觉到隔着衣服传来的对方的体温，和隔着裤子抵在自己下腹的灼热硬挺。

经久积累的情感爆发出来后，麟羽还在不断说着。蓝柚急促地呼吸，脸上一片潮红，他不知道如何形容现在的心情。他喜欢麟羽很久了，但他不敢这样想，因为他觉得麟羽不会去接受一个同性的感情。

但现在一切都不同了。

血液奔腾着拥入心脏，胸腔内鼓声雷动。蓝柚没喝酒，但他感觉自己好像也沉醉了。绷紧的身体逐渐放松下来，他任由麟羽撬开自己的口腔，随他的亲吻带入情潮。

即使情迷意乱，但当麟羽微凉的手拉开衣服下摆，抚上蓝柚的后腰时，蓝柚仅存的一丝清明激发他从混沌中清醒过来。不行，不能这样，不能就在包厢里和麟羽做起来，这绝对超出自己的掌控范围了。蓝柚急忙拉着麟羽的手往外拽，手上发力把他从自己身上推开，西装都被揉拽得皱巴巴的。

一看蓝柚又要拒绝自己，麟羽又有些着急地压上去，蓝柚急忙躲闪，低着头，小声嘟囔着：“你醉了……”之后还有一句更加微不可闻的“别在这，要做回酒店在做……”麟羽还是听见了，知道蓝柚是答应了的意思，就乖乖任凭蓝柚整理好衣服，架着他走。

现在这个样子，也不可能再回去和队友狂欢了，蓝柚只得掏出手机给队友发消息知会一下，就独自架着麟羽回酒店了。

压抑在心底的暗恋在得知对方也有同样的感情时的欣喜若狂充斥头脑。年轻人翻涌升腾的血气来势汹汹，在蓝柚半拖半抱着麟羽刷开酒店房间的房门，还没来得及多做什么反应，就被一股大力拉着转过身来推着抵到门后。后背与门撞击发出巨大的响声，蓝柚吃痛地“啊——了一声，后半部分想说的话就被那人灼热的唇连同那半声尾音都一并堵回腹中。

醉了酒的麟羽亲吻人并没有什么章法，扑上去就是一通啃咬。与其说是亲吻，不如说是牙齿与软肉的碰撞更为合适一点。娇嫩的唇瓣被大力吮吸舔舐着，粗糙的味蕾扫荡着口腔侧壁的软肉，葡萄酒味混合着血腥味萦绕在唇齿间。蓝柚被堵着嘴，推不开压着自己的那人，只能从齿缝间泄出阵阵呜咽。

蓝柚记不清自己是怎么回到床上的了，只记得迷迷糊糊间半推半就的就被压进了柔软的被褥之中。麟羽的吻自始至终没有停下过，轻啄了一下蓝柚已经微肿的唇瓣，又觉得的不够，细细绵绵的吻沿着蓝柚泛红的脸颊落下流连至耳后，去亲吻他的颈侧，他的喉结，他的锁骨，缠绵着留下暧昧的痕迹。

蓝柚怕痒，被撩拨得直缩脖子。他闪躲着，手上却是不甘示弱地去拽麟羽的衣领，被情欲充斥的大脑不甚清明，简易的领结硬是拽了半天也没有解开。麟羽或许也觉得领结有些碍事，不耐烦地啧了一声，恋恋不舍地从蓝柚身上直起身，指骨分明的手去拉拽着自己的领结，微微凌乱的黑发散乱下来掩住醉酒泛红的眼，整个人在房间昏暗的灯光下衬得多了几分邪气。蓝柚盯着他的动作看了半晌，不自觉地有些气血上涌的感觉——太撩人了，这一点也不像平时傻白甜的憨憨的麟轩。

也不知是不是两个人离得太近的缘故，热气翻涌之间，转眼就都汗流浃背了。汗珠沿着额角滑落隐入衣领，蓝柚伸手去擦，顺手就学着麟羽解下领结，抛开西装外套后，刚准备去脱身上最后一件白衬衫，就被麟羽扼住了双手举到头顶。

“麟羽你做什么！你放开我！”

领结捆绑住双手无法挣脱，蓝柚惊呼着，下意识地就抬起还能活动的一只脚去蹬麟羽的肩头。这一脚软绵绵的哪有什么力道可言，麟羽顺势就握住蓝柚的脚踝把他拖回身下，欺身压上。

“柚子哥，先别脱衣服，就这样穿着。你穿西装的样子，真好看。”

经过专门量体裁衣后定制的西服是极为修饰身形的。剪裁得当的黑色西服在腰腹处收线，很好的勾勒出蓝柚的线条，笔直修长的双腿也被完美衬托。红毯上一身黑色西服的蓝柚看上去神采奕奕，吸人眼球。不过现在是在床榻之上，能欣赏这种美的只有麟羽一人。

蓝柚的裤子被顺势扒下，赤裸裸白净的双腿裸露在外供人观赏，未褪下的白衬衫虚掩着腿根，遮盖出一种朦胧美的感觉，引得麟羽直勾勾地盯着，不住地浮想联翩。

麟羽的大手抚摸上蓝柚的双腿，指尖沿着匀称的腿部线条一路向上，撩开衬衫的下摆探了进去，摩索着蓝柚的脊骨，手指绕着腰窝轻轻打转。

手上玩得尽兴，嘴上也是不得空，仗着蓝柚的双手被捆绑着无力反抗，麟羽就着姿势把蓝柚抱着让他坐在自己腿上，隔着衣服去啃咬蓝柚的肩头和胸前的皮肤。叼起那块软肉细细啃咬，直至津液润湿白衬衫形成一小块半透明的水渍，微红的乳尖将那块布料顶起一个小小的弧度，就好像成熟的樱果般待人采撷。

被人触碰乳尖的感觉太过奇怪，蓝柚不适地扭动着身子，一股说不清道不明的快感过电一样窜入脑海，他想说点什么，可是一开口就是发出让自己脸红心跳的呻吟，只得用手背堵住自己的嘴，泄露出几声气音。

也许是觉得前戏太过漫长了，麟羽终于打算放过蓝柚被欺负得红红的乳尖，贴在蓝柚腰后的手一只伸到前面来隔着内裤揉弄着蓝柚已经勃发的性器，另一只手沿着臀沟一路向下找到那处隐秘的小穴按摩打转。前后突如而来的双重夹击引得蓝柚腰腹一颤，不由得夹紧了叉开在麟羽腰侧的双腿，二人的下身贴的更近了，麟羽的灼热和其可观的形状隔着内裤布料都能感受的一清二楚。

好像有点大啊，蓝柚不由得有些害怕，后穴不自觉地缩了缩。

感觉手下的软肉被按摩得有点松了，麟羽才尝试着探进一根手指，高热的穴肉马上紧紧缠绕上手指，极度紧致地碾压让麟羽倒吸一口气，这要是真的进去了，该有多。。。

等到第三根手指进入扩张的时候，蓝柚的嘴里泄出一声吃痛的呻吟。男子的后穴毕竟不是专门用来做那档子事的，还好酒店大多备有一些性爱用品，拉开床头柜翻出一瓶润滑液，麟羽胡乱挤了一些在手上，这才继续给蓝柚扩张。

有了润滑剂的帮助，扩张也做得顺利多了，蓝柚意味上地挣扎了几下，也就软了身子倚在他身上随他去了。

麟羽也是第一次，其实并不怎么得要领，手指四处戳弄着蓝柚有点疼，又有些胀胀的。也不知道是怎么戳弄到了一处软肉，蓝柚抖了一下，原本闷在嘴里的呻吟一下就大了起来。麟羽感受到了蓝柚的变化，知道自己找对了地，手指抽插的时候故意找着那块软肉而去。蓝柚憋出几声哭腔，身子轻轻颤抖着，深色的内裤前端润湿了一片，连后穴都变得湿润起来。

“麟羽……别玩了，唔……快点进来……”

蓝柚难耐地推了推麟羽，又凑上前讨好地亲了亲麟羽的嘴角，示意他尽快往下做。麟羽抽出了手指，热情的肠肉还依依不舍的做了挽留，他顺势将蓝柚压入身下，勃发的性器抵上微微开合的入口。麟羽抚上蓝柚的脸，定定地看向蓝柚的眼睛。墨色的眼睛凝视着对方，眼神是坚定的，没有多余的东西，只有满腔爱意和眼里的彼此。

了然地相视一笑后便是唇舌间的交融，麟羽沉下身，将炽热一寸寸侵入蓝柚的那处柔软，将自己深深地填满进去。第一次，是疼的，但好像影响不了什么了。手上的领结不知道什么时候已经解开了，十指相扣被拥入一个温热的怀抱之中。

嘴里尽是葡萄酒的余香，浓烈醉人。

衣衫除尽之后，肉贴肉的温热触感带来的美好令人心醉。

他们从未像此刻这样亲密过。长久一来他们都被视为双生一般存在，所属相同的位置让他们在赛场几乎没有可以并肩同台的机会，只有在轮换之时才能得到一个短暂的拥抱，短到只有耳边的一句加油，短到没来得及回味什么余温就已经消散不见；又或只是在赛季初比赛失利时面对网上铺天盖地冷酷的指责谩骂，曾经两颗冰凉脆弱的心灵私下里相互依偎取暖，互诉衷肠。他们相交相融，滚烫温暖的气息融化一切，仿佛连血肉都要融到一起。

麟羽捧住蓝柚的脸，虔诚地亲吻着自己视若珍宝的心尖肉。

身下的动作不曾停歇，由轻到重，由浅入深，穴肉热情包裹着炽热，柱身碾压内壁带来酥麻的快感。情热充斥着头脑，蓝柚轻轻呻吟着，修长的双腿情不自禁地勾紧了麟羽精壮的腰。

缠绵的吻吞没细细的呻吟。麟羽勾起蓝柚的一条腿压向一侧，手沿着腿根笼络上蓝柚湿润的下身。蓝柚眼尾的绯红蔓延到了耳根，垂落的发丝随着麟羽的摆弄晃动着，增添了几分脆弱感。他颤抖地将头埋进麟羽的颈窝，双手紧紧地搂住麟羽的脖子，以此获得心安的依靠。他躺在那人身下，渐渐敞开了身体，同爱人一起全身心沉入这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，骨肉皆酥。

极致的性爱带来身体与心灵上的双重欢愉感不言而喻。一下接着一下的，快速的，带着粘腻的水声和肉体的撞击，刺激着蓝柚已经极度敏感的身体。所有的感官集中在了身体相接的地方。

当热流涌入的身体时候，高潮来临的持续快感让蓝柚的大脑都短暂的空白了几分，全身的毛孔浸润在温水之中一样都舒爽得舒张开来，眼前甚至难以聚焦视物。他大口喘息着，企图平复方才经历的疯狂。

麟羽并没有马上从蓝柚的身体里离开，而是轻轻地把蓝柚拥入怀中，有一下没一下的吧唧着蓝柚软乎乎的小脸，看着蓝柚在高潮后还没缓过神来懵懵的表情直想发笑，坏心眼地掰正蓝柚的脑袋直视他说：“柚子哥，是你男人的技术太好，让你回味无穷了吗？”而后换来的是软绵绵的拍在脸上的一巴掌。

麟羽也不再逗他，把蓝柚抱进浴室做一个清理。热水浸泡着身体，折腾了一晚上蓝柚早就困顿到不行了，任由麟羽把他揽在怀里，感受着麟羽的气息包裹着自己，静静地靠在那人的肩头一下一下的打起了瞌睡。

等被麟羽擦干身体抱回床上，蓬松的棉被盖上后麟羽也钻了进来，两个一米八几的手长脚长的男生挤在一个被窝里，睡得说不上舒坦。但不可置否的，麟羽从背后环上自己的时候，蓝柚还是不自觉的往那人怀里又蹭了蹭，他贪恋那个人的体温，他喜欢那人的拥抱，这都让他格外心安。

第二天，一诺一脸疑惑地看着神清气爽精神亢奋的麟羽，又歪头看看扶着腰顶着一头乱发一脸倦容的蓝柚，问道：“柚子哥你腰疼吗？昨晚没有睡好？zha男你跟他一个屋的啥情况啊？也不扶着点柚子哥，在那傻笑个什么劲？”

“……”

“都怪我都怪我，我昨天喝多了，柚子哥把我扛回来，结果闪着腰了，是我的错是我的错”  
“对不起嘛柚子哥～”麟羽一脸殷勤地眨巴着眼贴过去，扶着蓝柚的同时还不忘捏捏蓝柚腰上的肉揩油一把。

“！！！”

无视掉蓝柚怒视自己的眼神，麟羽凑到蓝柚耳边吹了口气，压低嗓音一字一句地说到“我 一 定 会 好 好 地 照 顾 柚 子 哥 的 ～”盯着蓝柚发红的耳尖，麟羽的眼里闪过一丝皎洁。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 新年伊始，祝ly²的各位小天使们新年快乐！
> 
> 心想事成，得偿所愿。
> 
> 平安喜乐，勿忘心安。
> 
> ᵀᴴᴱ ᴮᴱˢᵀ ᴵˢ ᶠᴼᴿ ᵞᴼᵁ ♡ ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)*


End file.
